Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Arashi)
is the primordial deity of the stars and evil, during a night when his body physically materialized a piece of his Chakra and life-force were sealed inside of Kazuma Senju. Background Born from the chaos that created the universe, Amatsu-Mikaboshi became the personification of the darkness and the stars in heaven. It was the first of two born along with the Shinju its polar opposite and the primordial deity of the Earth. During the early stages of universe the two beings would clash creating the giant craters that would become the oceans and forming the landmasses which became continents along with many asteroids from the debris of the destroyed planet. When human life appeared the destruction caused by the two deities would nearly render them extinct. A priest using the combined forces of Natural Energy and Dark Energy to limit the two deities into physical forms during their fights lessening the damage they caused. After the curse of the priest was put on them, Amatsu-Mikaboshi would only be able to appear on Earth once every hundred years and when he did only a fraction of his power would be sent to face the Shinju. During one of his manifestations he was met by a human who had researched and prepared for his arrival. Noticing that he was in the middle of various seals the deity became angry, threatening the mere human's life. Unshaken the man merely activated his technique, ripping out a piece of the deity and sealing it into a baby surrounded by seals that the man had placed behind him. Already weakened because of his manifestation and now with a large piece of his power stolen, the great deity was forced escape away into the unknown. During Kazuma's training in Sage Mode the deity again reared its head from the piece that was sealed within him, telling him about the fateful night that had brought the two together and the treachery of Kazuma's father. During their conversation, Amatsu-Mikaboshi warned that if Kazuma ever dared try to seal the remainder of him, he would not hesitate to utterly eradicate the boy. Personality Amatsu-Mikaboshi being the deity of evil, is unmistakeably devilish, enjoying the torment of the humans on earth he watches from the heavens as they suffer. While in his corporeal form he enjoys spending the night creating chaos and war. When Mikado Senju was able to steal a piece of him and seal it into his son weakening him to the point of required escape, his pride was so hurt that he wiped a small island off the earth. He has also vowed revenge against the man and his son for doing so, waiting for the boy to face him. During his conversations with Kazuma the deity is normally foul mouthed and constantly berates the boy or threatens him. Appearance While in his true form he is said to be darkness with no distinguishable shape, his form is different depending on the person viewing him. Taking on the appearance of a giant black entity absorbing light when viewed by Kazuma. His physical form however takes the shape of a middle-aged man with long flowing black hair, pale white skin, and red eyes. He wears a black armor accentuated with red, and a bulging eyeball on each shoulder. Abilities Being the primordial deity of the stars, it is thought that Amatsu-Mikaboshi is night omnipotent in his true form, though he is unable to effect the physical world. In his physical form, he is said to have vast amounts of Chakra matching the Shinju in quantity. Amatsu-Mikaboshi has complete control over the Dark Energy found in our universe, because Dark Energy has the same principles of Natural Energy it allows him to harm the Shinju during their repeated clashes some of which created the oceans, landmasses, and many asteroids in space.